¿Y ahora?
by Lic. Julian Manes
Summary: Kaede nos relata lo que sintió mientras se mantuvo separada de Shinobu... y el posterior encuentro en la calle aquel día. Primer fic de 2x2 shinobuden! one shot!


¡HOLAS!. Estreno fic, ya que este es mi primer fic de 2x2= Shinobuden... ¡El primero en castellano!. Simplemente será un one-shot con los pensamientos de Kaede con respecto al regreso de Shinobu, o sea lo que sucedió al finalizar el anime… ¡Disfrútenlo!.

**¿Y AHORA?.**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

¡Te extrañé! ¡Te extrañé! Te extrañé tanto… y eso que apenas fueron unos días… no comprendo porqué te extrañé tanto… además… no hace mucho que nos conocemos, apenas un año y ya te considero una gran amiga… así como aquella noche te me apareciste en mi habitación, hoy apareciste frente a mí en medio de la calle con tus sentimientos a mil y tu deslumbrante sonrisa. Al verte no lo podía creer, supuse que era una alucinación o cosa de mi imaginación… pero no era así… ¡ahí estabas!.

Pensar que mientras estábamos juntas durante tu entrenamiento y mis estudios no te tomaba en cuenta… tuviste que partir de mi lado para poder darme cuenta de que me… de que me… importás, digamos… tal vez no en la forma en que desearías, pero… somos amigas, ¿No?.

Afortunadamente mucho no cambiaron las cosas entre nosotras, yo simplemente sigo con mis estudios y vos… con los tuyos. Aunque jamás me dijiste cual fue la razón por la que no pudiste seguir con los estudios en Inglaterra, simplemente dijiste que te suspendieron y punto. Onzokumaru volvió a aceptarte en la Mansión Ninja sin inconvenientes, creo que él también se sentía contento de volver a verte… yo por mi parte pude volver a la Mansión a visitarte como lo hacía antes de tu… ¿viaje?, hasta que pasó "eso" que me tiene tan confundida en estos momentos…

Si bien recuerdo que una vez me presentaste ante una persona como: "Ella es Kaede, es más que una amiga pero menos que una novia", en ese entonces me pareció una más de tus tontas bromas… "eso" que pasó cuando volviste es lo que me preocupa ahora, al recordarlo… me siento confundida…

_-¡No creí que te extrañara tanto Shinobu!._

_-Kaede… sólo fueron unos días…_

_-Creí que no ibas a volver más… que no podría verte de nuevo, que… que todo este año fue un sueño y nada más…_

Al ver tu rostro ruborizado, pensé que me saldrías con otra de tus "bromas"… pero en la forma en que me lo dijiste, y la manera en que yo reaccione… no sé, no fue algo que me hubiese imaginado que sucedería… no…

_-Yo… también te extrañé Kaede… y el hecho de estar separada de vos estos días me sirvió para darme cuenta de que… en verdad… me gustás._

_-E… es una de tus bromas, ¿no?._

_-Lo digo de verdad Kaede. -Me dijiste con un tono muy serio. –Siempre me gustaste._

_-Bueno, yo…_

_-¡Dame un beso!. -Exclamaste de repente y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste?!._

Y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, juntaste tus labios con los míos… yo sin poder resistirme quedé sorprendida. No fue como en las películas o como lo hacen los novios de verdad… si entienden a lo que me refiero… simplemente nuestros labios se mantuvieron juntos por algunos segundos, el tiempo suficiente como para dejarte conforme. Luego de eso exclamaste algo así como "viva, lo logré" o "mis emociones ahora están a cien mil"… hasta ahí todo bien, ya que no pasó más nada como para sorprenderse sino hasta que esta mañana cuando me presentaste con el vecino de la mansión dijiste algo así como: "Kaede, ella es mi novia aunque no quiera admitirlo"

Del beso ya pasaron varios días… pero lo de esta mañana me impresionó… jamás creí que fueras a decir algo semejante… y lo que quisiera saber es… ¿Y ahora?. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?. Shinobu, yo te aprecio muchísimo, pero no creo que lo nuestro funcione… aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca te propasaste conmigo ni me obligaste a nada raro, alguna que otra de tus "bromas" o alguna mano que se "te escapaba" mientras nos bañábamos juntas…

Realmente te quiero Shinobu y conociéndote, no creo que llevés esto más allá de lo que tu inocencia te deje, sos una chica muy buena y considero que no lo hacés con mala intención… así…

Mejor dejo de mentir… Shinobu, sos muy importante para mí, y no me importa como consideres a nuestra relación, mientras no te alejes de mí, todo va a estar bien…

-¡Kaede, kaede!. –Te escucho gritar desde la ventana de mi dormitorio mientras escribo esto. –Tengo que decirte algo importante.

-No te esperaba. –Respondo sobresaltada al verte de repente. -¿Qué sucede?.

-Kaede… Yo… yo… realmente te amo, ¿Te querés casar conmigo?.

-¿Qué dijiste?. –Grito alterada.

Y antes de que pudiera decir una respuesta entran a mi habitación Onsokumaru, vestido de traje de ceremonia dispuesto a casarnos, Sazuke y los demás ninjas arrojándonos pétalos de flores y mis padres bastante emocionados ante la idea… a pesar de mis gritos y reclamos, nadie me presta atención. Pero afortunadamente algo de cordura queda en el lugar, ya que te interponés entre todos y exclamás que fue "otra de tus bromas", ante lo cual todos abandonan el lugar…

-Kaede… disculpame, pero es que en verdad me gustaría casarme con vos… -Mascullás compungida.

-Como broma es muy pesada. –Respondo de mala manera.

-Realmente me gustás, y te amo. –Proclamás firmemente.

Tal vez para no herirte, tal vez porque me importás mucho, o tal vez… por otra razón, no puedo contestar a eso como debiera… así que simplemente…

-Somos jóvenes para el matrimonio, mejor disfrutemos de la vida… -Susurro.

-¡Es verdad!. –Exclamás alegremente. –Sigamos con el noviazgo. –Aceptaste al mismo tiempo en que me rodeás entre tus brazos y me llenás la cara de besos.

-Si, como sea… este… -Trato de cambiar de tema. -¿Cómo sigue tu entrenamiento Ninja, pensás volver a Inglaterra?.

-Muy bien. –Asentís mientras me soltás de tus brazos. -Pero no creo que me dejen volver, además tengo que cuidarte…

Y mientras me das los detalles acerca de tus estudios y prácticas, trato de pensar en como seguirá todo este asunto… que, por el momento me tiene sin la menor preocupación. Estás junto a mí y con eso es suficiente, ya sea que quieras ser mi amiga… o algo más.

FIN.

Ojalá les haya gustado este fic. Me gustaría ver muchos más fics de esta hermosa serie… al parecer no es muy conocida, pero para los que no la vieron les digo que es una serie muy linda y divertida, espero la miren cuando puedan, ¡saludos!.

¿Y ahora?. Mayo 2010. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryôichi Koga y sus respectivos productores y editores.


End file.
